lets get to know eachother
by teentitanslover1234
Summary: the titans just became a team


Login | Sign Up | unleash your imagination Mobile

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Communities

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forums

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

**Chavonnie26**

hide bio

PM . Follow . Favorite . Feed

since

: 10-05-12, id: 4291650, Profile Updated: 07-24-13

country

: South Africa

Author has written 12 stories for Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, Treasure Planet, Batman, Static Shock, Avatar: Last Airbender, Total Drama series, Hunger Games, and X-Men.

Hi I'm Chavonnie26 and welcome to my profile.

If your here to read about my personal life keep moving.

I like my secrets to stay secret (that's why their called secrets)

This is a profile for my OC Chavonne.

Chavonne Prenton/ Spirit

Date of birth: 26 July

Age: 16

Personality: Sometimes shy but when you get to know her she's sweeter than honey; a master fighter; hates bulling with a passion; a certified genius; a princess but doesn't act like it; has a stubbornness that can rival Tucker's if she doesn't want to do something; can be extremely sarcastic when stressed; has your typical AS signs such as not meeting people's eyes when they first meet and is extremely sensitive to noise; can be a pranking genius; laughs when she finds something funny; can play guitar; is on good terms with most of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone; is a hopeless romantic; loves sweets; will try anything once; openly uses her powers and extremely humble

Powers: Invisibility; intangibility; flight; blue ecto-blasts; ice-powers; water powers; fire powers; air powers; earth powers; a blue ghostly wail; a dark blue spirit screech (See the 4th Halfa for details); telepathy; can read someone's mind; super strength; super speed that can rival the Flash; can change her appearance at will.

Weakness: Ectoranium and blood blossoms

Looks in human form: tall at 5 feet 11 inches; long curly brown hair that reaches the small of her back but is always in a ponytail; wears mostly black and white but looks good in most colours except neon and prefers baggy or loose clothes; brown eyes with hints of orange in them

Looks in ghost form: same height as in human form; long, straight pure white hair that reaches the small of her back and is always left loose; wears black baggy pants with two white stripes up each side with a white belt, a black long sleeve t-shirt that exposes her midriff with a white collar, white gloves and boots but will change her outfit to suit the mission; blue eyes with hints of green in them.

Back story: She got her powers from a portal accident at age 7 and spent the rest of her years after that in the ghost zone learning how to control them. She is Frostbite's adopted daughter and is very close to him. Before she lived in the ghost zone she lived in Amity Park and was best friends with Tucker Foley. Both her former parents used her for experiments from an early age and often forgot to feed her (See the 4th Halfa and the Tales of Spirit for more details)

Profile for my OC Safari/Jasiri Mnyama

Name: Jasiri Mnyama

Age: 15

Hero name: Safari

Powers: Can choose animal characteristics and super charge them to suit her needs but looks like an animal/human hybrid when she does.

Weakness: Proteas, causes her to lose her powers for 24 hours in small amounts in large amounts it's lethal.

Place of birth: South Africa but her family's from Kenya (Her first language is Swahili but only speaks it when she's mad or extremely annoyed) and raised in the Kruger National Park. Moved to Jump City because of her father's work in genetic modifications.

Hair, skin and eye colour: Lioness yellow eyes, coffee brown skin and black hair in multiple braids.

Figure: Small at 4 feet. An acrobat's build with small curves.

Clothing: Bright red off the shoulder shirt, multiple bangles up and down each arm, short blue shorts that show off her long brown legs and red ballet flats. Wears a denim blue cap to cover her lion ears.

Costume: Black fingerless gloves; sleeveless gold cat-suit with black knee high boots, a black belt, a black collar and a black lion paw print on her chest; a black mask like Robin's; and a black lion paw print charm necklace.

Date of birth: 14 February 1998

Personality: Trickster, immature, not very funny (except to Beastboy), vegan (For the same reason as Beastboy), incredibly smart, tough, a bit of a tomboy, gets along with nearly everyone except carnivores, won't admit when she's wrong, has a stubborn streak a mile long, independent, brave, prefers not to use her powers, extremely supersticous and very almost annoyingly persistent.

Likes: Tofu, playing practical jokes, singing (has a great voice), being with other people, joking around, making people smile, skate-boarding, playing video games and playing sports.

Dislikes: being cooped up, people who are too serious, carnivores, when she's wrong, being sick or injured, being told what to do, being beaten in a video game (Even has her own losing face that's a cross between a pout and gaping), being alone and having her flaws being pointed out.

Hobbies: gymnastics, hand-to-hand combat, gardening, playing video games and sports, singing and dancing.

Back story: Her mother died in child birth making her father extremely protective of her. She grew up in the Kruger National Park thanks to her father's work in genetic modification. Most of her friends were the park's animals, her father's work collages and the children from the nearby Ndeble Tribe. She spent most of her time outside while learning how to survive in the wilderness from the actual animals and learning with the Ndebele how to protect herself. She got her powers thanks to a lab experiment gone wrong. Afterwards she kept her powers to herself. She first transformed 2 weeks after the accident. She became a hero to protect her father.

A profile for my only OC Villian Black Mamba

Name: Black Mamba

Age: 19

Hair, Skin and Eye colour: Black hair put in one big braid, black-brown skin and grey eyes that remind you of a snake.

Figure: Tall at 6 feet. An acrobat's build with large curves.

Powers: Superfast reflexes, speed of a Black Mamba's strike and hypnotic stare.

Weakness: Roses.

Weapons: Black Mamba poisoned daggers.

Clothes: A black full body suit with heeled boots. A black mask that shows her eyes.

Personality: Basically a female Slade.

Back Story: You really don't want to go there. Let's just say it ain't pretty and leave it at that.

If you would like to join the protest against crappy, sappy, romance fics in which little or no attention is paid to grammer/editing/ect. copy this into your profile and add your name to the list: therealme1123, anonymouse13, Wally_West_Go_Zoom, SkysFireLady15, Chavonnie26

I am the girl that doesn't go to school functions or games, and when I do go, I sit in a corner and read a book.

I am the girl that people look through when I say something.

I am the girl that spends most of her free time reading, writing, or doing other activities that most teenagers wouldn't call normal.

I am the girl that people call weird and a freak either behind my back or to my face.

I am the girl that doesn't spend all her time on MySpace, or talking to a girlfriend on a cell phone or regular phone.

I am the girl that hasn't been asked out in a year. (I actually decline when asked out.)

I am the girl that has stopped to smell the flowers and jump and splash in the rain.

BUT I am also the girl who knows and is proud to be who she is, doesn't care if people call her weird (it's a compliment), who loves reading and writing and doing the things that no one seems to have the time to do any more, who loves and is obsessed with superhero comics, who can express herself better with words than actions, who doesn't need a guy to complete her, and knows the importance of the little things.

Copy and paste this onto your account, and add your name to the list, if you are anything like me, so the girls who are different and unique can know in their weakest time that they are unique but not alone:**Iheartjake, TeamJacob101, Boysareadrag, The Dawn Is Breaking, twilite addict, The Lonely Teenager, AliceDaSpaz, , Silent_Broken_Heart, St. Fang of Boredom, Tigress5674, sistersgrimmaddict, gothicgirl101, Lupa Dracolis, GhostAuthor, PyrusAngel, Twikadevra, CatchingWind, OwlheadAthena, Zii Raevyn, Riqis Inna Sunja, Chavonnie26.**

**_If you can read this message, you are Awesome, because over two billion people in the world cannot read at all:_**

_I cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty_

_uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal_

_pweor of the hmuan mnid. Aoccdrnig to a_

_rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it deosn't_

_mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the_

_olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer_

_be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl_

_mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm._

_Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed_

_ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe._

_Amzanig huh? Yaeh and I awlyas toghuht slpeling_

_was ipmorantt! tahts so cool!_

**_If you could read that put it in your profile!_**

50 THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT ME UNTIL YOU READ THIS:

_1, What colour is your toothbrush?_

Pink and white

_2, Name one person who made you smile today:_

My friend (Reese)

_3, What were you doing at 8 am this morning:_

Working at school

_4, What were you doing 45 minutes ago?_

Writing fanfiction while listening to my favourite songs

_5, What is your favourite candy bar?_

Top Deck

_6, Have you ever been to a strip club?_

No way on Earth!

_7, What is the last thing you said aloud?_

"Matt you are such an idiot"

8, _What is your favourite flavour of ice-cream?_

Tin Roof with whipped cream

_9, What was the last thing you had to drink?_

Water

_10, Do you like your wallet?_

I have a wallet?

_11, What was the last thing you ate?_

Beef stew

_12, Have you bought any new clothing items this week?_

Nope

_13, The last sporting event you watched?_

I don't watch sports. I don't see the point in them.

_14, What is your favourite flavour of popcorn?_

My own. Cinnamon and sugar surprisingly good.

_15, Who is the last person you sent a text message too?_

My mom.

_16, Ever go camping?_

Yeah and I hated every moment of it.

_17, Do you take vitamins daily?_

No

_18, Do you go to church every Sunday?_

No way. I happen to sleep during Sunday/

_19, Do you have a tan?_

A bit of one but it's pretty natural.

_20, Do you prefer Chinese food over pizza?_

Yeah. Mmm sweet and sour prawn mushroom bamboo.

_21, Do you drink your soda with a straw?_

Sometimes

_22, What did your last text message say?_

Coming soon. Mom.

_23, What are you doing tomorrow?_

Going to school, writing some fanfiction and maybe watch a couple movies.

_25, Look to your left, what do you see?_

My brother in his pjs watching sport.

_26, What colour is your watch?_

Dark green.

_27, What do you think of when you hear Australia?_

G'Day Mate! (So Stereotypical)

_28, What is your birthstone?_

Ruby

_29, Do you go in at a fast food place or just hit the drive thru?_

Drive through.

_30, What is your favourite number?_

7, it's the number of years I lived without a little brother.

_31, Who's the last person you talked to on the phone?_

I don't talk on the phone because it's boring.

_32, Any plans today?_

Write some more fanfiction and work on my book.

_33, How many countries have you lived in_

Only two. South Africa and France.

_34, Biggest annoyance right now?_

My Brother, 7 years younger and knows how to push my buttons.

_35, Last song listened to?_

Dig Down Deeper by Zendaya

_36, Can you say the whole alphabet backwards?_

Duh, ZYXWVUTSRQPONMLKJIHGFEDCBA

_37, Do you have a maid service clean your house?_

Yeah and she is also a great cook.

_38, Favourite pair of shoes you wear all the time?_

Brown patterned UGGs.

_39, are you jealous of anyone?_

Why would I be?

_40, Is anyone jealous of you?_

Jealous? Of me? Hahahahaha that's a good one. Oh you were serious. Nope.

_41, Do you love anyone?_

Nope

_42, Do any of your friends have children?_

No!

_43, What do you usually do during the day?_

Other than school, argue with my brother, watch TV, exercise occasionally, and write fanfiction.

_44, Do you hate anyone that you know right now?_

Yeah my brat of a little brother.

_45, Do you use the word 'hello' daily?_

Yeah.

_46, What colour is your car?_

I can't drive yet, but I want a White Toyota Fortuna.

_47, Do you like cats?_

Not really I'm more of a dog person.

_48. Are you thinking about someone right now?_

Nope

_49, Have you ever been to Six Flags?_

No

_50, How did you get your worst scar?_

When I was about six a dog attacked me and when I fell I hit my head on a solid concrete umbrella stand. I had to have my head shaved just so they could stitch up the wound.

**_Ninety-five percent of the kids out there are concerned with being popular and fitting in. If you're part of the five percent who aren't, copy this, put it in your profile, and add your name to the list. AnimeKittyCafe, Hyperactivley Bored, Gem W, Bara-Minamino, Yavie Aelinel, Crazy Billie Joe Loving Freak, Shadow929, SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin, The Komodo Dragon Phoenix, Bust_A_Groover, Takahane, Fire Thief, Sarah303, Thank you people who are nice,AfterDarkHours, OneDreamADay, Psychic_Ghost, DannySamLover20, SmallvillePhantom14, CatchingWind, OwlheadAthena, Zii Raevyn, Riqis Inna Sunja, Chavonnie26._**

I need some characters for my latest fic so if you want them to be in it please fill out the form below.

**Name:  
Powers if any:  
Code name:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
Costume/Clothes:**

Remember to PM me the filled out form if you want to see your OC in my story.

Unsafe External Link

My Stories (12)

Favorite Stories (17)

Favorite Authors (13)

Sort: Category . Published . Updated . Title . Words . Chapters . Reviews . Status .

1. Animaniacs: Elmore's New Trouble Makers » by TheBestGamer reviews Collaborations between BlueHedgehog1997 and I. What started out as a regular day turned into the craziest of all days since because of the new students.  
Crossover - Animaniacs & Amazing World of Gumball - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Humor/General - Chapters: 4 - Words: 3,563 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 8-16-13 - Published: 4-9-13 - - Wakko W./Yakko W. 2. Of Catwomen and Batmen » by fearlesskitten reviews Much to her shock, Ada Harper was chosen to continue the legacy of Catwoman. By merely, what she'll asume was, chance and fate. But with there being a new Batman, is this any surprise? There has to be two who can keep the Catwoman and Batman legacies alive. But will things only repeat themselves in the end, despite there being differences in time? Batman/Catwoman  
Batman Beyond - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 9 - Words: 29,134 - Reviews: 73 - Updated: 8-15-13 - Published: 4-12-13 - - Terry M. 3. When Worlds Collide » by WingedNinja28 reviews Danny thought his life would get better after he saved the world. That's what everyone told him, anyway. They lied. Landing in Jump City was really a coincidence. Meeting five teenagers that made him look normal? That was fate. When worlds collide and secrets are revealed, only one question remains: will the heroes put aside their differences to save the ones they love the most?  
Crossover - Teen Titans & Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/Friendship - Chapters: 11 - Words: 37,454 - Reviews: 198 - Updated: 8-1-13 - Published: 4-5-13 - - Beast Boy/Danny F. 4. Healing Earth » by The Entity of Darkness reviews Two sisters transfer to Dakota Union High, one cheery and kind, the other a little violent and sarcastic. What happens when the two have a run in with Hotstreak on their first day? Francis/HotstreakxOC RichiexOC  
Static Shock - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 14 - Words: 40,513 - Reviews: 44 - Updated: 7-30-13 - Published: 10-26-11 - - Hotstreak/Richie/Gear 5. Gothus Angelus » by CSIalchemist reviews Sequel to 'Phantasma Nereiorum Formant'. Danny and his friends have started their final year of college and problems are already arising. Danny is trying to gather the courage and the right moment to ask Sam an important question while battling his inner desires for her. Meanwhile, Vlad returns to plot his revenge on Danny and the group to get what he wants.  
Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 7 - Words: 14,475 - Reviews: 115 - Updated: 7-27-13 - Published: 4-19-13 - - Danny F./Sam M. 6. A Phantom Of A Titan » by ImaSoBored reviews Devastated by the events set in motion by his fight with Dan, Danny leaves Amity, heading to Jump City to start over and hide from the enemies accumulated by his ghostly alter ego, only to get caught up in the formation of a new team. A team which recognizes that he is something very few others realize. A hero. *Cover Art By BlueStar95*  
Crossover - Teen Titans & Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - English - Action/Adventure/Humor - Chapters: 14 - Words: 98,118 - Reviews: 394 - Updated: 7-16-13 - Published: 12-27-12 - - Raven/Danny F. 7. Open Your Mind » by Plague's Vengeance reviews "You are the strangest girl I've ever met." He snapped angrily, rubbing his face with his hands. She gave him a cheeky smile and rocked back on her heels, "I'm sure I'm the only girl you've met." The look he gave her could have burnt toast but just caused her to laugh lightly. "If it helps, you're the least strangest boy I've met." He didn't know how to respond to that. (Zuko/OC)  
Avatar: Last Airbender - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 44 - Words: 402,391 - Reviews: 521 - Updated: 7-1-13 - Published: 11-24-12 - - Zuko/OC 8. Justice League: The Malderanian » by fearlesskitten reviews When Donna Tan was banished from her home planet and sent to Earth, no one knew the trouble that had begun. As her people, the Malderanians, draw closer and closer to Earth, it's nothing more than a race against time. They need to be stopped, and she has to gain the help and trust of the Justice League to do it. But the real question is, can she? Before it's too late? Flash/OC  
Justice League - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 7,739 - Reviews: 15 - Updated: 6-26-13 - Published: 5-17-13 - - Bruce W./Batman/Wally W./Flash 9. Exchangeability » by CatchingWind reviews Who says ghosts and ninjas aren't alike? They certainly are when they have enemies that can't handle a grudge, student exchange partners that act really strange, and secret identities on top of that. Oh, and did I mention that things seem to be a bit stranger than usual in this haunted town? It's going to be a heck of a ride trying to balance everything with a secret... times two!  
Crossover - Danny Phantom & Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja - Fiction Rated: K - English - Action/Adventure/Supernatural - Chapters: 11 - Words: 23,338 - Reviews: 83 - Updated: 6-9-13 - Published: 11-13-12 - - Dani/Randy C. 10. Broken Hearts » by DizzlyPuzzled reviews Everyone he cared about was gone, and he had no where left to go. So he took off away from his home, away from the pain and away from the one wishing to harm him. He flies as far as the West coast hoping for another chance in a city where there were already heroes, but can they help the young hybrid from destroying himself? Twelve is now complete  
Crossover - Teen Titans & Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - English - Angst/Horror - Chapters: 16 - Words: 158,829 - Reviews: 353 - Updated: 5-13-13 - Published: 6-7-12 - - Danny F. 11. Rider's Destiny » by X-Jinxa-X reviews Hicca was born with a dragon on her hand that meant nothing until a Night Fury told her she was his Rider, and there's a secret about her mother's family that Valhallarama took to her grave. To make things even worse Hicca just found out she's engaged to Tuffnut and their starting to fall for each other. FemHiccup Tuffcup COMPLETE.  
How to Train Your Dragon - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 27 - Words: 103,350 - Reviews: 344 - Updated: 5-8-13 - Published: 5-27-12 - - Hiccup/Tuffnut - Complete 12. Phantasma Nereiorum Formant » by CSIalchemist reviews My first MerDanny fic. A rare species of merman comes to the surface in the guise of a human to find a mate. He must do it while avoiding humans who wish to hunt him and endanger his race. This is my first MerDanny fic so please be nice. DxS TxV Cover by CartoonFreakshow  
Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 41 - Words: 99,984 - Reviews: 595 - Updated: 3-26-13 - Published: 12-8-12 - - Danny F./Sam M. - Complete 13. Failed Perfection's Suite Life by princessbinas reviews This is the AU branch that sprouted off of my "When Perfection Fails". Please read that story until the end of chapter seven to understand what's going on. I own nothing and never will so deal with it. Teen to be safe and includes disruptive behavior that Zack and Cody typically cause. NOTE: On haltius until I start breeding more ideas. Sorry.  
Crossover - Danny Phantom & Suite Life series - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Supernatural - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,350 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 2-14-13 - Published: 2-14-13 - - Danny F./Zack M. 14. Ethereal Bonds by princessbinas reviews Danny has escaped the GIW in the most random way possible and is on the run, and at the same time looking for some help. Help comes in unpredictable ways sometimes. Will Danny's luck prevail or will it run out? Read and Review to find out my fellow readers! T to be safe. Pairings are likely, they will write themselves so I can't say which will happen. ADOPTION  
Crossover - Teen Titans & Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Action/Adventure - Chapters: 1 - Words: 6,987 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 12-13-12 - Published: 12-13-12 - - Robin/Danny F. - Complete 15. Voice of the Spirits » by CSIalchemist reviews Man must never awaken the Beast of the Distortion World. Should that happen, it will bring destruction and chaos to the world. With the aid of the Chosen One only a Voice of the Spirits can calm the Beast known as Pariah Dark. Ash and friends meet up with Danny and his friends again and meet Vlad Masters. But Vlad seems to have some plans for Danny and Ash.  
Crossover - Pokémon & Danny Phantom - Fiction Rated: K+ - English - Action/Adventure/Friendship - Chapters: 12 - Words: 29,908 - Reviews: 50 - Updated: 11-11-12 - Published: 8-16-12 - - Ash K./Satoshi/Danny F. 16. A Strange Relationship » by The Entity of Darkness reviews Now a series of one shots. First Static Shock story. Hotstreak/FrancisxOC and RichiexOC  
Static Shock - Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 2 - Words: 4,833 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 10-14-11 - Published: 10-4-11 - - Hotstreak/Richie/Gear 17. Jokes VS Insults by 16 reviews Beast Boy tells jokes. Raven insults him. That's the way the world works... right? So, how far does the Earth tilt when Beast Boy insults her back ten times worse? Enough to make her kiss him? What? Rated T for one teensy little curse word.  
Teen Titans - Fiction Rated: T - English - Humor/Parody - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2,500 - Reviews: 21 - Updated: 4-7-10 - Published: 4-7-10 - - Beast Boy/Raven - Complete

Sort: Category . Published . Updated . Title . Words . Chapters . Reviews . Status .

1. Heroes United » reviews They thought the threat was gone and even after 100 years some still think that. Now they need new teenage heroes to save the world. Nick Fury may not believe in the power of teenagers but they'll just have to change his opinion. This is a SYOC story. First four submissions get in. Crossover - Teen Titans & X-Men - Rated: T - English - Humor/Adventure - Chapters: 11 - Words: 15,649 - Reviews: 8 - Updated: 8-19-13 - Published: 7-24-13 - Beast Boy & Charles X. 2. All it takes is a Spark » reviews What if instead of only one electricity based superhero in Dakota there was two. Ashni has always been a little unusual but after going to investigate a big cloud of purple gas her life is changed forever. Follow her as she tries to deal with balancing two lives, boys, bang babies and being a teenage girl. Submissions closed. Static Shock - Rated: T - English - Humor/Supernatural - Chapters: 7 - Words: 11,102 - Reviews: 4 - Updated: 7-15-13 - Published: 7-2-13 - Virgil/Static 3. The Hero Games » reviews The Hunger Games but super charged. I own only what I own and that is definately not the Hunger Games. Crossover - Teen Titans & Hunger Games - Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Sci-Fi - Chapters: 27 - Words: 100,818 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 6-29-13 - Published: 6-23-13 - Beast Boy & Thresh - Complete 4. A new generation » reviews Their parents saved the world many, many times now it's their turn. The kids of the original Titans now have to face an old enemy. Lot's of OC's. Story much better than summary. Sequel to A wild Safari. Teen Titans - Rated: K - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 26 - Words: 41,194 - Reviews: 63 - Updated: 6-2-13 - Published: 4-20-13 - Beast Boy - Complete 5. Elements of a Hero » reviews You can't save everyone. That's a lesson Elaine had to learn the hard way but even though she couldn't save her family maybe with Batman's help she can stop it from happening to anyone else. Robin/OC. Batman - Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 5,200 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 6-1-13 - Published: 5-30-13 - Richard G./Robin & Alfred 6. A Treasure to Remember reviews Basically Treasure Planet but with my OCs and the Teen Titans playing the parts. Story always better than summary. Crossover - Treasure Planet & Teen Titans - Rated: K+ - English - Humor/Parody - Chapters: 1 - Words: 21,601 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 5-17-13 - Jim Hawkins & Beast Boy - Complete 7. A wild Safari » reviews It all started on an ordinary day. Now the Teen Titans have a mystery on their hands. Who is this new heroine and how is she connected to the new girl in town? And why does Beastboy hate both girls so much? Ironicly BBXOC, RobStar, CyBee, HeraldXOC, SpeedyXOC Set after Things Change. Teen Titans - Rated: T - English - Humor/Mystery - Chapters: 46 - Words: 102,558 - Reviews: 53 - Updated: 4-16-13 - Published: 3-16-13 - Beast Boy - Complete 8. Total Drama Phantom » reviews Basically my version of Total Drama. Story much better than summary. Crossover - Danny Phantom & Total Drama series - Rated: K - English - Parody/Humor - Chapters: 2 - Words: 6,786 - Reviews: 2 - Updated: 3-12-13 - Published: 3-10-13 - Danny F. & Chris M. 9. The Tales of Spirit » reviews a bunch of random plot bunnies and ideas. Open for suggestions. On hiatus. Danny Phantom - Rated: K+ - English - Chapters: 7 - Words: 39,227 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 2-14-13 - Published: 1-1-13 10. Avatar meets Spirit » reviews Part of The 4th Halfa series. Thrown into a new world and forced to fight a war. New allies and enemies will be the bond of true love will be tested. Sequel to The 4th Halfa 2. Up for adoption. Crossover - Danny Phantom & Avatar: Last Airbender - Rated: K - English - Romance/Adventure - Chapters: 26 - Words: 30,371 - Reviews: 11 - Updated: 1-16-13 - Published: 12-14-12 - Tucker F. & Aang 11. The 4th Halfa 2 » reviews The time for secrets is over. Everyone must learn to face their pasts or else there wont be a future for anyone. Sequel to The 4th Halfa. Still SXD TXOC but now with added DanniXOC. Final chapter up. Danny Phantom - Rated: K - English - Friendship/Romance - Chapters: 14 - Words: 16,395 - Reviews: 3 - Updated: 12-12-12 - Published: 11-24-12 - Tucker F. & Dani - Complete 12. The 4th halfa reviews What if instead of only 3 halfas in the world there were 4. Two boys and two girls. But no one knew of this 4th halfa until after phantom planet. Not AU. Starts 9 years before the actual series. SXD TXOC. Oneshot. First fic. Sequel up. Danny Phantom - Rated: K - English - Friendship/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 6,394 - Reviews: 2 - Published: 11-22-12 - Tucker F. - Complete

A. Kingsleigh (14)

AvatarCat13 (36)

BlueTitan (5)

CSIalchemist (11)

DragonPrincess19 (18)

Dreams of Shadows (11)

Hordak's Pupil (71)

Peachy-Author (68)

Plague's Vengeance (19)

princessbinas (33)

prophetofgreed (16)

The Entity of Darkness (5)

X-Jinxa-X (11)

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Help . Top


End file.
